Rerolling
Rerolling is a common term in gacha games. It involves creating an account and playing the tutorial until you get the beginner currency for your first multiple character summoning. Units to look for in Knights Chronicle These units are extremely useful in the Arena and will help you get a consistent weekly income of Crystals. Having these units is not mandatory but you will want them eventually if you want to stay high in the PvP ladder. As of June 26th, 2018 there is currently two banners where these units are available. Ruby Ruby is a buff clear unit. Whenever her turn begins, she has an 80% to clear out any withstanding buffs that are on the enemies' Attack and Defensive-type units, including Shields, but not including buffs that specifically states "Cannot be cleared". She boasts the top Agility in the game (599), and she can self-heal 50% of the time when she does an attack, as well as give CT heals to her moves. Ruby is designed to keep many attacker and tanks in check, specifically Cain, which can easily enter Absorb status with up to 5 stacks of attack. She is also the reason that Mary cannot excel in arena either, because she will always prevent Mary's attack stack from going really high. Her weakness is that her attacks are quite lackluster, and has no extra effects other than healing herself. Rue Rue is by-far, in my opinion, the best healer the game has to offer. Her passive clears out all shields on the enemy side when it is her turn (aside from shield that specifically states cannot be negated). With her passive, it gives her the Resolve status, which lets her live off a fatal hit. Her basic attack is a spread 3, and has a chance to clear out any buffs on the targets, and skill 2 heal is the only one so-far that heals pass poison ailment (She heals off the poison first, and then heals the target), it also grants the targets immunity against hard status, like vanish, and looming death. Her Skill 3 resurrects any downed ally, and resets the CT of the character, and makes them move next. Popular builds in Japan often has her wielding the Tenacity Rune skill, so she can activate Resolve twice. Her weakness is that, she is quite frail, and even with 2 layers Resolve, she may die easily. Cain Cain is an anti-heal unit. This battle system favors healing, Cain has a 30% chance to go into Absorb Damage whenever anyone on the enemy side heals, as well as giving him a high chance of counter and multi-strike. He also hits Healers very hard, and spread heal block to those who try to attack him. This means your opponent cannot stack a bunch of healers, like Karen, Rue, Sid (coming soon), Deimos, and Ramu, and hope to stall out. He is also the sole reason why Mary cannot excel in the arena in JP, due to her passive always healing her. His weakness is that he is only very useful against heals, so if your opponent does not run a lot of healers, his use is limited. Trivia * Credit to Bloom for making the original page. * Credit to Clear for making the reroll explanations. Category:Guides